


Until the Break of Dawn

by Estirose



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: It is odd, for a builder so dependent on technology to fall in love with a sister of the Church of the Light. But it happens.
Relationships: Female Builder/Nora
Kudos: 9
Collections: Estirose’s OCs





	Until the Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a lack of Builder/Nora fics, so I'm rectifying that.

There is a certain oddness to marrying Nora, Catie thinks. She loves Nora, her voice, the poetry that hums through Nora's words. It is that part of Nora that made her fall in love even though Catie isn't particularly devout and there is no reason to even pay attention to the woman who stood in the square with Reverend Lee.

Catie thinks that she should have fallen in love with Petra, given how many data disks she's given to the scientists and how often she's spoken to them, but the only thing she can figure is that Nora captured her heart and never let go.

Sure, she and Nora will never agree with some things about technology. She agrees even less with Lee, kind-hearted as he is. But it is because of listening to Nora that she will never make any of the guns that she has the plans for. There are parts that she comes across that she tosses into the lake in the Collapsed Wasteland so nobody else can, either.

And she knows Nora understands, too. Nora who insists on rubbing the tenseness out of her back even though Catie bought a massage chair long before they got married. Nora, who doesn't say a thing when Catie is out all hours mining materials or putting that last piece of her current project together.

Catie knows that Nora worries about that. About the fact that Catie loses track of time and sometimes dozes off in abandoned ruins. About the fact that her spouse seems to run into danger without a second thought, is the one that the Civil Corps turns to when they need a builder that can handle herself.

She tries not to make Nora worry too much, but it's hard.

So Catie just does her best to assure Nora that she will be fine, Nora will be fine, everyone will be fine. Because she fell in love with a woman of the Church, and nothing odder can happen after that.


End file.
